1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a stacked semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid development of the electronics industry, semiconductor devices have increasingly high speed and high performance. Accordingly, in order for semiconductor devices to satisfy both high speed and high performance, the degree of integration of the semiconductor devices is being increased. However, a miniaturizing process for increasing the degree of integration of the semiconductor devices becomes increasingly more difficult and a high-cost is required.